


A Team Player

by space_keitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, cheerleader!Keith, first smut ive written sorry if it sucks, its like 90 percent porn, needed more cheerleader!Keith in my life, theres like a little plot in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_keitten/pseuds/space_keitten
Summary: "When he had gotten to the field, he didn’t get to see any routines, but he did see a sight that made him stop in his tracks. Keith was in a female uniform."A.K.A. Cheerleader!Keith turns Lance on





	

Lance walked out of the school gym and towards the football field. His basketball practice had ended and he was meeting up with his boyfriend before going home. Even though they had been together for some time now, he was still amazed that the Keith Kogane was his boyfriend. He was even more amazed when he found out Keith was a cheerleader. He was hoping he’d get to the field in time to get a glimpse of the cheerleaders in action.

When he had gotten to the field, he didn’t get to see any routines, but he did see a sight that made him stop in his tracks. Keith was in a female uniform. His top was cropped, he held pom poms in both hands, and he was wearing a skort. He hadn’t noticed Lance, due to him talking to the head cheerleader, Allura. Lance started walking closer to the two when Keith finally noticed him and gave a small wave. 

Lance waved back and waited for Keith to walk up to him. “Hey.” Keith said, giving Lance a quick kiss once he reached him. Lance noticed Keith’s hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and smiled, “When you told me you were a cheerleader, I didn’t expect you to be this cute.” Keith blushed and looked away, “There weren’t enough female cheerleaders so I volunteered and here we are now.” Lance let out a small laugh, “you ready to go?” “Yeah, let me just get my bag.” Keith replied.

Once the two were at Lance’s house, he was relieved that his parents weren’t home. He couldn’t stop thinking about how cute Keith was in his outfit. As he followed Keith into his room, he looked at how well the outfit sculpted Keith’s features, especially his ass. When they were in Lance’s room, Keith threw his bag off to the side and started to change. “Wait don’t change!” Lance exclaimed once he noticed what his boyfriend was doing. Keith looked at him confused, “Why not?” he asked.

Lance walked up to him, placed his hands on his cheeks, and pressed their lips together. Keith kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck. The latter soon moved his hands from Keith’s cheeks to his chest. He used his thumbs to swipe at Keith’s nipples through the fabric of his crop top. Keith let out a small moan, which Lance used as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Keith’s mouth. Their tongues pressed and slid together as more moans left their mouths. 

Lance softly pushed Keith backwards towards the bed. Once Keith felt the edge of the bed against his legs, he sat down on the bed and was soon pushed down onto his back. Lance pulled away from their kiss and placed a hand on Keith’s cheek. Keith leaned into Lance’s hand with a smile. Lance leaned down and started to place kisses on Keith’s neck. His kisses soon turned into bites and Keith moaned in response.

Keith could feel himself getting hard, his dick straining against his clothes. He thrust his hips upwards to grind against Lance, feeling his bulge as he did so. Lance let out a small laugh, “impatient aren’t we?” he said in between kissing the hickeys he had left on Keith’s pale skin. The latter let out a small whine, “please” he said grinding into Lance again. Lance placed his hands on his boyfriend’s hips, pinning them down. “Please what?”

Keith blushed and looked away embarrassed, “please t-touch me” he replied. Lance placed his hands on the edge of Keith’s skort, pulling them down with his boxers. Keith gasped when the cool air met his dick. Lance placed his hand on Keith’s member and leaned his head on the other. He couldn’t help but smirk as he listened to Keith’s moans as he moved his hand up and down slowly. Keith gripped the sheets below him, “hah… Lance, f-faster” he hated it when Lance teased him like this. 

Lance obliged and started stroking faster, enjoying the sounds coming from Keith. He watched as beads of pre-cum started to leak from Keith’s dick and he leaned down to lap it up ever so slightly. He heard his name leave Keith’s lips multiple times as he did so. Not wanting the fun to end just yet, he sat up and took his hand off of Keith’s member.

Whines left Keith’s mouth again, he was getting close to coming and he didn't enjoy being denied his release. “Lance, no.. please” Lance let out a small laugh before leaning down to kiss Keith again. As he did, he rolled them over so Keith was on top of him. He pulled away and smirked, “I want to watch you ride me. You’ll look extra pretty in your outfit.” The cheerleader unzipped his boyfriend’s pants quickly and pulled them off. He positioned himself over Lance’s dick and inhaled deeply before placing it inside him.

He gripped Lance’s shirt and grimaced, he was usually prepped before doing something like this. Lance rubbed his thighs lovingly, waiting for him to be ready before he started moving. Once Keith got used to the feeling, he started moving his hips. Soft moans of “Lance” and “feels good” left his mouth as he moved. Lance moved his hand from his thigh to Keith’s dick and started stroking. Keith’s moans grew louder and soon he started begging Lance to fuck him.

Lance obliged and started to thrust his hips upward. He enjoyed how his boyfriend looked, his red face and neck contrasting with his dark hair and outfit. He took his free hand and placed it on the nape of Keith’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Keith knew he was close and tried his best to warn Lance. He tried his best to pull away or say something into his mouth, but with the combined pleasure of Lance fucking and stroking him he came onto their chests.

Lance’s thrusts lost rhythm as he follow suit and came. He moved his hands to hold Keith in an embrace. Keith pulled away and leaned his head against Lance’s, panting heavily. Once Lance calmed down, he pulled out of Keith and rolled so the two were lying next to each other. Keith nuzzled into him, not caring about the mess they had made. “If I knew this is how you’d react to me being a cheerleader, I would’ve told you sooner.” Lance let out a small laugh “I can’t wait to see you in action.”

Keith smiled, “I love you.” Lance kissed the top of his head, “I love you too.”


End file.
